


Slowly

by dancinbutterfly



Series: mad elephants [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breeding, Childhood Friends, Commitment, Crimes & Criminals, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family History, Fertility Issues, Gangs, Hope, Idiots in Love, Immigration & Emigration, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Maternity Leave, Mates, Military, Military Kink, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Old Friends, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Crisis Era, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Medical Consequences, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, True Love, Trust, War, Wartime, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: There's a goddamn war on so Commander Reyes' way of handling his pregnancy is to just fucking handle it. That only works for so long until he's sent off the front lines. When he has to slow the fuck down and actually deal with reality as it's happening, without the explosions and the canon fire, there's a fucking child coming.Maybe he'd rather be back at at war.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).



> **Hover over the Spanish to translate on laptops or you can scroll to the end if you're on mobile.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My second language got a work out with this and I am NOT fluent so I apologize for any mistakes but I tried my best, but it was fun. Ohhhh so many things about this verse. Bottom line? Its suzukiblu's fault. Thank you for betaing this but also for causing this mess. All of it. I don't even go here.
> 
> Gabe got pregnant? That is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito.
> 
> Despacito is literally "Slowly" in Spanish That is a joke I CANNOT let go of. Keep a weather eye on the horizon kids. you'll see it again. Also, OW takes place 60 years in our future which means that the parents of the Old Soldiers would be young millennials/genZ listening to the current using and hating Tr*mp - do with that what you will (thanks, I shall).

Nowhere is safe in the Omnic Wars. Yes, some places are safer than others, but nowhere is actually safe. Just because Gabriel is pregnant doesn’t mean he can’t still shoot a gun and drive a tank. Omegas have been giving birth in war zones since the fucking invention of war and he is one of the few SEP commanders still _breathing_ , goddamnit. He’s not going to tap out just because he’s got additional incubator duty, is his take on the situation. He has laid this out to Jack several dozen times. Yet when he rolls into his third trimester and is still on active ops, his mate is beside himself.

Only Gabriel is surprised by this. The fight actually ends in blows. Well, Gabi punches Jack in the mouth. Jack stopped hitting back when the pregnancy test came back positive. Master Chief Rose Affondi tells him later that the platoon knew because they can see how Jack looks at Gabriel from the outside.

“It’s a perspective thing,” she says with a shrug, which clarifies a lot but solves fucking nothing.

He gets benched by high command in the end. Bad enough he’s one of only half a dozen Omegas to successfully conceive post-SEP, that last imaging had made it clear the pregnancy was only going to be a single thanks to SEP tinkering. They don’t want him to risk losing the only pup he might ever have and turn around and blame them. An SEP alumni had too good a chance of surviving the war and they wouldn’t say it outright but everyone knew the brass were desperate to see how pups of SEP participants turned out. As far as Gabriel knew, he and Jack were only the third couple with an SEP member in the mix to carry to term since the program’s official successful implementation and the _first_ where both partners were participants (although Gabriel had his suspicions about Marcus Koertzberg from the way he’d been acting after all _“I lived those first trimester symptoms, K-Bar, don’t tell me that a stomach flu lasts six weeks, get a test. Take care of it or keep it, I don’t care, but don’t piss on my head and tell me its raining before I have to leave you idiots alone with fucking Morrison as your only commissioned officer, Christ,”_ and even though K-Bar never got back to him about that Gabriel was pretty fucking sure between the off-the-record after-action report from the shitstorm that was the Battle of Knoxville and the fact that _everyone_ knew the Master Chief was his Alpha. K-Bar wore a fucking picture of Affondi in an actual dress taped to his tags for fuck’s sake, so who else could that bond scar belong to?)

Jack had the good sense not to act relieved or happy about Gabriel getting benched for 48 hours while Gabriel raged. Only after he’d gotten his fury out of his system did Jack dare to offer, “He can be born somewhere better than a battlefield. Just because that’s good enough for you and me doesn’t mean it’s good enough for him. He deserves everything, Gabe.”

Fucking Jack fucking Morrison and his fucking sincere hope. And these literal fucking pregnancy hormones that make Gabriel dripping wet at the idea of Jack having aspirations of a good birth for their pup. Riding his Alpha’s knot until he comes with a scream muffled by salty skin clenched between his teeth is not how Gabriel planned to spend his last few hours on base but hey, there are worse ways.

He goes home. He goes to LA. He’s a grown ass-man but fuck, he’s been less scared staring down hordes of omnic forces sent by the god programs to kill him and everything he loves than by the human that is going to come out of him and he wants his mama and so Alejandro Reyes ushers him in and clicks his tongue at how thin his Gabí is with all the softness he possesses. Like this, it’s easy to feel that Ale has never been anything but his mama, the man who ran a daycare out of their single-story house so he could raise him and his sister Jael, that he hadn’t been a warrior once too, albeit loyal to the 18th Street Gang and the Mexican Mafia instead of the US Army and fighting for turf instead of the survival of country. It’s just not who he is to Gabriel, with his long dark hair and heavy dark colors when the other bangers are all bald and clad in white t-shirts, warm and safe where they’re just one more obstacle.

Coming home, his mama is open arms and a guiding hand that leads Gabriel to bed in his childhood room. He’s horrified to find the space too empty without Jael there to share it with, a single bed too big without Jack there to fill it.

He closes his eyes and listens to street sounds in the dark. He doesn’t cry exactly but tears leak past his closed eyelids in the dark and his baby kicks against his spine and his ribs and his belly button and (because he's being nice) everywhere else in Gabriel's insides but his bladder while he tries to unclench after years of fighting, fighting, fighting. His Papí appears in the dark, his nose always the sharpest sentry in the neighborhood, crouching by his side. “ _No llorando, bebe. Papí está aquí. Duerme. Estás seguro._ ”

He's not safe because nowhere is really safe in the Omnic War but some places are safer than others and his parents’ house is as safe as he can manage. Rafael Fuentes-Reyes has a beautiful voice and it unlocks something primal in Gabriel when he starts to sing a rough version of a classic Latino pop song from thirty years ago that everyone knows by heart at one quarter of the usual tempo.

Gabriel yawns and smiles at the slow adaptation his artist of a father's creating for him. _Despacito_ indeed. His pup gives a sleepy kick of approval and Gabriel curls in on himself feeling somehow truly comfortable somehow, for the first time since the little parasite made its presence felt. Maybe it's because the kid’s finally showing he’s shares his mama's sense of humor.

Gabriel lives in his parents’ house and convinces his Papí to cook (because he loves his mama, he does, but he's got cravings and he aches and Papí, if you'd make those pork baleadas one more time, I’ll help you fix the broken gutters on the roof once this parasite stops eating my spine, I swear I will, yes meant you, you little fucking bastard. Thank you, Papí. _Te quiero_. Oh, I was talking to the baleadas. But also you."

For about three weeks Gabriel gets to be an only child with his parents. He's spoiled rotten and there's _hot water_ available _on tap_ , holy shit. Every time he takes a shower his feet and ankles and lower back and even his earlobes some crazy how all cry out in gratitude as one with the relief. It's good. When the aches and pains quiet are almost as quiet as the flight or fight(mostly fight) battle fear, his brain all of a sudden has room to hope for his _ niño_. He thinks that mental space may be why Jack could be so fucking optimistic all this time, because the whole process hasn’t costing him anything the way it’s taken everything from Gabríel. He’s getting himself back now, energy and time and space to think about the little life he’s been carrying that’s so strong that he’s throwing hard punches every few hours but already so alone.

Maybe not so alone though, because his parents are showing him now how much space two parents can take up in one person's life. He knows they aren’t doing it on purpose. The fact that he and Jael were the only survivors of their litter was something that Ale always compensated for by mothering the rest of the block. Gabíel remembers at least two failed pregnancies before he started kindergarten before the trip to the free clinic where a volunteer doctor had told his mama to stop if he wanted to stay healthy, to take these pills or get this shot if he wanted to take care of him and his sister the way deserved. Probably there were more that he didn’t know about before that day. His parents would be horrified if they knew about the litter he’s _not_ having.

Needless to say, Gabíel doesn't try to stop their loving smothering. If anything, when he’s in the house, he leans into it and tells himself it’s for their sake. Perhaps a little bit it is.

He hangs out with neighborhood people he hasn’t seen in a fucking decade. He spends time with Nicky del la Cruz, his oldest of old friends from the litter next door who he used to run around the backyard in diapers with, who takes one look at him and bursts into laughter right up until Gabíel punches him right in the face. Nicky is the picture of a Sureño lieutenant (although which one Gabiel doesn’t know - its been years - he thinks it’s the 18th Street Gang still holds sway in this part of town, they did when Ale was young, before Rafi got him out so that’d make sense but all the Sureño gangs seem the same to him and it all flows back to the Mexican Mafia in the end). He’s strapped with a pretty decent firearm and he’s in the total uniform of a gangbanger from his shiny head and manicured moustache to the crew ink crawling up his neck and face and neat denim button-down. Still, Nicky goes down like a glass elephant, big but fragile and shattered into splinters on the sidewalk for the remark. It has his whole crew is laughing - not at Gabiel but at the punkass bitch who got KO'ed not just by an unaffiliated O but by a _pregnant_ unaffiliated O who they all know was in chess club back in the day Gabiel shrugs and turns to them, Alphas and Betas he went to high school with and new fish alike, and gives them a big toothy grin.

"These fucking hormones, _qué es lo que se puede hacer?_ ”

He gets a mixed language chorus of “nada” and “nothing” and more detailed shit like “ _Verdad_ , my fucking O almost knifed me when we had our second litter, man. Get it, Gabí!"

Nicky buys him an apology chamoyada when blinks into coherency, "cuz I heard booze is bad for the pups, sí? And it's hot as balls out. This guy's made it through the last three omnic insurgencies without a scratch so his chamoyadas tastes like _el triumfo_ .” He does get a beer for himself. Gabriel snakes it from him because if his pup isn't fine as he is, then he's not ever going to be, and oh god, _beer_. He really missed beer. Nicky doesn't stop him because Nicky's already got two teeth loosened that day. He doesn’t need a third and fourth rattling around in there. His brains are already scrambled.

They sit on the curb like they're kids again, only this time Gabriel is definitely going to need Nicky's help getting up. And just like they're kids, Nicky doesn’t know when to say stop because he asks a shitton of questions - about where he's been, what he's been doing, how he's survived the war in the shit, who the pup's alpha is because of course he assumes it's an Alpha.

"Why couldn't it be a nice Beta?"

"Because you aren’t fucking nice, Gabriel. No way is your pussy sweet enough a Beta'd put up with you when they got other options and we both know it." He's not wrong.

"Doesn't matter."

“’Course it matters. _ Con tu Reyes familia es todo importante. Desde Santa Jessica de abajo_, man, the way you fuckers mate for life is goddamn _legendario_. Why do you think I never hit on you?"

"Because I'd rip your nuts off and feed them to you?"

Nicky makes a scoffing sound. "Man, you don't scare me. You never did. No, _porque_ Reyes’ take that shit serious, _verdad?_ Jael and Cousin Rico are in, fucking, I don't know, wherever the fucking military is sending their press teams now but they won't go without each other. They’re going to end up with more Oscars than they can carry or like that couple, the one that Asian dictator kidnapped last century, feel? Your grandparents were _una telanovella_ tragedy but everybody knows Anna and Luis went down together rather than go to the cooler separate, like Bonnie and Clyde. When that landed _Santa Jessica y Abuela Maria_ with your Mama and your _Tios_ , Las Santas Padres still didn't spend more than a weekend apart at a time their whole fucking lives. And your parents… brah, Ale and Rafi haven’t been been split up since that one time since they was 19 and the fucking ICE that pulled Gestapo zero-tolerance shit.”

No one talks about what happened when Ale and Rafi were teenagers though. Gabriel’s actually shocked that Nicky’d even heard about it. The late twenty-teens were a shit time for the whole world but for their little corner of SoCal especially things were bad. Getting the story out of his mama and papí the first time was pulling teeth.

“After that though they was Done. End of fucking Story.” He dusts his hands with a loud clap. “Alejandro Reyes don’t let his Alpha outta his sight, and God help you if you try and take him. The whole neighborhood knows they been under the same roof in the same bed every night since. That shit is sacred.” Gabriel doesn’t choke on his mouthful of beer when Nicky crosses his himself but its a near thing. “Then there's you."

Gabriel shrugs and lowers the bottle because that's about right. Then there's him. "Sí?"

"Hermano, you smelled like rare steak and primo weed and a fucking gun after it's gone off and that's on top of the oh-fuck-yeah basic O smell, you know the one, don't tell me you don't cuz I know what Alphas smell like. Just cuz you stopped talking to me about that shit when you started getting heats don't mean I _creó tu no_ smell and taste your own slick, okay? If we did that with our cum, _se fucking lo que hasta._ "

Gabriel shrugs. Again, not wrong. "So what?"

"So what? So what, you was my best friend, homie. My best friend and you were an O and you smelled like everything I ever fucking wanted. You think it was easy keeping my hands offa you? I mean, yeah, that first time it was. You's _so little_ I'd never, okay?”

That's... Okay, Gabriel knew that but it's good to hear it again. He’d been twelve and so scared. God. He’d been fucking terrified, so much so he’d asked Nicky to get him a gun. It was one of the biggest clusterfucks of his life, one of the only times his mama had ever hit him, one of the only times he’d ever made seen Alejandro Reyes cry. Nicky had been fourteen and struggling through his freshman year of high school. He hadn’t asked about why he wanted the gun and he hadn’t asked why Gabriel gave it back.

“Later, though when you were tearing shit up in school all straight As and military sharp. Ngh." Nicky actually bit his knuckle. "Thought about saying something a million goddamn times in high school. A billion."

"You'd dropped out by then."

"I was on the corner when you got on the bus in the morning and I was there across the street when you got out every goddamn day. No one offered to sell you nothing and no one kept you from getting home. You think that was coincidence?"

Gabriel doesn't say anything. He'd never noticed. He'd been distracted in high school. Between ROTC, sports, and classes, he hadn’t been paying attention to much besides getting to graduation into the Army. "I just figured it never came up."

"Never came up cuz I didnt let it come up. Ale'd have murdered me for one and I love him more than I love my own mami but even if he hadn't, man, you're too good for that shit. Reyes want more, expect more, do more." He shrugs. "I can only do me. I knew even when we were kids that I wasn't going to be able to live up to what you were going to do. I was cool to just keep the shit out of your way so you could get it done." His grin turns filthy. "Still would've loved to have hit it just once though, Gabi, Jesus, you are so fucking fine. Do you even know? You were juicy then but you are ripe as hell now. Ugh.“ He actually bites his knuckles.

It’s gross but also kind of flattering. Gabriel actually blushes. He doesn't think he's done that since...well... he can't remember. Basic maybe? His first tour definitely. Getting a military-grade birth control shot and then asking your buddy to glove up and fuck you through your heat in a medical dorm with zero privacy and a half dozen other writhing, groaning, fucksilly pairs cures that right quick.

"Nicky-"

"It's cool. You'd have turned me down. It's why I didn’t bother. Rather have you like this, hermano."

Only, he might not have. He might have rolled over for Nicky, relieved to to have someone he could trust, glad to be safe, thrilled to be able to rest and not have to fuck himself through another heat with an aching wrist and a miserable back and lonely body. Nicky might not have been a very decent guy but he was good man in all the ways that mattered in his dealings with Gabriel. He took care of him and he was a big enough of an Omega to admit the buttons that pushed, even now, Mated and Bred as he was. _"Dios lo sabe."_

 _"Yo se."_ Then Nicky elbows him. "But I hear you O's get thirsty as fuck in that last trimester. So if you need a hand or a knot, I'm here for you, eh?"

Gabriel shoved him. "I'm Mated asshole."

"Threesomes are cool."

That they were. He'd had probably more than his fair share in those medical dorms. They had a reputation on most bases as the local Fort Fuck and they were not incorrect. People said college was wild but honestly, who needed keggers and day-glo parties when you had people you could trust with your life who also happened to be in peak physical condition within arms length every time your body woke up and said "Hello Nurse"?

Unfortunately, Jack would fucking kill himself first. The last time Gabriel had suggested that with a Beta who was a fellow SEP participant from the run that came after theirs when his heat was coming on particularly strong in particularly rough territory Jack had nearly refused to knot him at all out of pure principle like the bitch he was.

And okay, maybe it had been in bad taste. They'd only been mated for a few weeks at the time. Jack had gone positively pale, even pastier than normal and backed away from him like he'd been stung.

"I thought I don't have to share you anymore, Gabe." Jack had choked out, gutted at the suggestion. They were low on supplies, out of rubbers all together and yeah, Gabriel had birth control but an extra dose of the hot and salty would have sped shit along even without an extra knot.

"I was just trying-"

"Years, Gabe. Years when I kept my mouth shut when you went with Affondi or Harper or Lowenstein or Marks or whoever to help you handle a heat when we'd been fucking the night before. Years when I'd help you with a heat one cycle and the next I'd showup to Fort Fuck thinking you wanted me only to find you in a goddamn pile already. I shared you; I shared you with everyone and I didnt say shit because _you weren't mine_ to say shit about."

His blue eyes had been bleeding and Gabe couldn't stand it. He didn't have many weaknesses but Jack's fucking eyes. Goddamn.

"Okay."

"Now I get to say something." Jack charged on, unhearing, pulled him tight in the grave they'd dug for shelter in the bombed out wasteland that used to be a suburb of Dallas and worrying his lips against the still-healing bond scar. Gabriel had almost purred. "I'm yours, you're mine, and I get to say something, Gabe. No more fucking sharing. No more."

"Cariño, hey, it's okay."

"Okay." Jack replied, utterly unconvinced, smelling flatly of dirt and distress.

Gabriel had been too close to the edge of heat delerium, already soaked with his body's lubrication and hunger by then. He needed too much to deal with that shit to fuck around."It is. Come here, take out your cock for me and let me sit on so I can show you how much I don't wanna share." He'd made quick work of pushing down his and Jack's BDUs just enough, uncaring of their squadmates. They'd seen worse, done worse. Hell he'd fucked most of them and wasn't that was Jack had been so upset about? He twisted in Jack's arms to face away, his back pressing tight against Jack's chest and choked back a groan of relief when Jack's cock slid into his ass. He'd mastered silencing his pleasure after twenty years of heats in a shared bedroom.

Jack managed to keep it down, fucking combat needs must but he wasn't as good. "Oh, Jesus, Gabe. Fuck."

And okay. Master Chief was leading watch duty watch while six of their guys did a recon op in Dallas he and Jack were supposed to have been on before he ran out of suppressants. They were safe enough and Jack in his ear like that with his heat going made him sloppy, even in the field. They needed to get more fucking supps. They needed to get more of fucking everything. Goddamn omnics.

Jack rolled his hips and Gabriel saw stars. Goddamn Jack."Yeah. Yeah, fill me just like that. Yeah. Okay. I wasn't really- preheat. It makes me an asshole."

"A bigger asshole."

"Okay. A bigger asshole. I was going at this with my tactical-brain not my mate-brain. Cariño, I don't want anyone else, only want you, just like this, in me." Another deep thrust stretched out his insides and filled him up with a filthy squelching sound. He fought back a scream and choked out, "Only thinking about how to get me out of heat as fast possible but it can wait. It can." He dug his fingernails into Jack's arm where it wrapped around his chest. "It can."

"I'm being stupid. You're right. That's why you're in charge. I'm sorry, sir."

Jack calling him sir was almost as good as a hand on his cock all by itself. His hips bucked and slick dripped down the backs of his thighs each time Jack pulled out. "I am and you are. But it's okay. It's good."

"It's not. We can call Beville back. He can help." Every word of that statement was pried out past barbed wire in Jack's mouth.

"You're going to knot any second, yeah, Jack?"

"God, yes, please, sir. You're so fucking tight, Gabe. So wet. Never been with anyone who gets as wet as you."

"Then we don't need his help." Gabriel reached back and blindly petted Jack's face, feeling the rough stubble there. "We're good."

"But the op-"

"Has good soldiers on it. I assigned them. Just knot me, Cariño." Jack's knot was always so perfect for him, hard and heavy in his palm and solid and thick inside him, filling up the empty places like it was made just to stuff him. "Fucking knot me now and worry after."

Jack had followed that order pretty well.

Gabe doesn’t tell Nicky any of this, merely nods and says "I'll make a note."

"Where is your knothead anyway?"

Gabe shrugs. Jack could be anywhere. Hopefully wherever he was it was fully armored and safe as possible. "Deployed."

"That is so you, Gabí. Jesus. You and your soldier shit. Lemme guess, big bossman with a throbbing knot and a big attitude? Superior officer maybe. Whatdya call 'em."

"CO."

"Yeah, yeah. Were they your CO? All in charge and shouting orders like: ‘Left, right, left, right, left, right onto my knot, Sergeant Reyes!’”

"I'm a Commander asshole. I only take orders from top brass. But," He scratches his neck where the hormones have his beard coming in so thick he has to shave twice a day, “flip that scenario around where he's _my_ subordinate and you're not all wrong."

Nicky looks gobsmacked. Then he grins. “ _¡No jodás!”_

" _En serio._ "

"Only you, _luchadorito_ , only you would get your ass bred in a fucking war zone by some second-banana grunt."

"He's not a grunt." No one in Gabriel's unit could ever be called a grunt. The SEP and his team had all put in too much blood, sweat, tears, and other even more unspeakable fluids into standing as strong against the omnics as they did. They were practically machines themselves. Hell, his son was going to be a single birth because of what he and Jack did for this world. He wasn't going to have that, not even from his oldest friend. "And people have kids in war zones all the time."

"Si, but they don't pick it. You were a bloodthirsty little bastard even when we was little. All Hulked out like you's now? Nah, you went and got yourself bred up in active combat zone, didn't you. _Pero_ if you tell me that you didn't get pupped while you was out in the shit, guns blazing, I'mma have to call you a filthy fucking liar, man."

This shit right here? This exact shit is why Gabriel didn’t come home for ten years. Not the Omnic Wars. This exact thing. Too many sons of bitches who know him too well. "There were no guns blazing."

"You expect me to believe that your shit wasn't at least loaded when you got loaded?" Nicky smacks the side of his belly playfully, something Gabriel would kill better men for. “ _Puto_ , please. Don't tell me you didn't do that shit or I'll have to go to Mama Ale and tell him what a terrible scoundrel and dishonest bastard his baby's become."

"Dude, don't talk to my mama."

"Who you think he talks to when you're not around?"

"Then don’t talk to him about me."

"It wouldn't be about you. It'd be about that Alpha camo jockey that got you in the family way and then didn't show up to be with the family. Bad form even if there is a war on."

"I'd still be there if they weren't worried."

"That you'd explode?" Nicky laughs at his own joke. "So come on. You gonna tell me what you're having? How many girls? How many boys? You got names picked out yet or what? If you don’t name at least one of them after _Santa Jessica_ your parents will never forgive you. You know that much, right?"

Garbriel puts his hand on the side of his stomach,where his abs used to ripple like eggcrate foam. His son's tiny fist slams into the touch so hard it hurts but he can't help but smile. What else was he expecting, really? "It's a boy."

"Okay, so boys. Shit, all of them? That's rough."

"No." He licks his lips and swallows twice before he can manage it out loud. It's the first time he's ever said it to anyone who isn't Jack. "Just one."

"What the fuck? Gabí-"

"It's fine."

"Gabí, singles only happen in medical emergencies or, like, when the Omega's basically barren." Nicky looks at him with huge eyes.

"Little of column A, little of column B." He reaches out and digs his fingers into Nicky's arm, the one holding his chamoyada. "Not a goddamn word to anyone but especially not my parents."

"Gabí-"

"Not a fucking word."

"When you pup and there's no litter people are going to notice."

"And I can deal with it then. I don't need more shit than I'm already going to get. He's healthy, too healthy maybe with the way he kicks, and I'm healthy enough-"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"And I'm due in a week so none of it matters alright? Am I wrong to trust you with this, hermano?"

Gabriel's asked Nicky to keep maybe two secrets for him in his entire life. Two. Once when they caught Jael's girlfriend cheating on her and he wanted to be the one to tell her and once when he had almost backed out of enlisting. Nicky had held both those for him. Considering the countless times Gabriel had lied about where Nicky was (Typically either "Not here" or "With me" depending on the situation) or what he was doing or generally backed his crazy shit up? He was owed this. He didn’t like to collect favors but he fucking would when he had to.

"No." Nicky's shoulders slump and he slurps at the melting ice for a long time. "Jesus. A single." 

"So we'll spoil him."

"But he's got no littermates. What if he's an-"

"Nicky!" Gabre snaps, cutting him off with the tone he usually saves for the greenest of recruits. It bends will like wet paper and halts rutting Alphas in their tracks. "Stop it. He's not even born yet. Let's not borrow trouble, verdad? I've got enough as it is."

" _Lo siento," he mumbles. "You ready to go home?"_

Gabriel shakes his head and kicks at gravel on the street in front of them. He has to piss and he's tired and he hurts but going home would require standing and he doesn't want to have to rebalance all over again. He doesn't want so many things he has or will do.

"Okay. So what do you want?"

"I want Jack." It slips out without his permission. Just boom, out in the world for anyone to hear. Hears ears are burning and his stomach is being kicked to shit by the pup who is doing a flip at the sound of his daddy's name, a word he already knows because he's just that smart.

How can he be that smart? He doesn’t exist yet, not really. Fucking SEP cocktails messing with his baby, Gabriel thinks bitterly even though there's no proof and the evidence he has is circumstantial at best.

Nicky's hand lands on his arm. "He'll get here if he can."

Gabriel nods. Nicky's got no way to know that, but he's not wrong. If it's possible, Jack will be here before their son. He'll move heaven and earth. Gabriel is a little afraid to find out how. He hopes that there's lots of omnic scrap in his wake though, just metal pieces everywhere. Yeah. He likes that thought.

"Help me up, _pendejo_. Papí's cooking tonight."

"Oh shit, baleadas?"

Gabriel nods and Nicky goes all slippery. "Look, let me walk you home. It's dangerous out on the streets at night for an O in your condition."

"You can just ask to stay for dinner. You don't need to be a dynamist pig about it."

Nicky beams. "Awesome." He claps then actually rubs his hands together. "Baleadas."

"You're an animal. If my son ends up like you I will kill myself in shame."

"Eh, he won't. He's a Reyes. He'll end up itching for a fight and thirsty for that good love. _Se lo conoce._ "

"I know you didn't just call my unborn baby a slut Nicky. I know you didn’t."

"I said love Gabí. _Eschucar con ambos orejas,_ okay? Ya fucking sap." Then Nicky hauls him to his feet all at once, surprising Gabriel with his strength. He really didn't think the guy had it in him. Then again, he's a Sureños and according to Mama went away for half a dime sometime in the last decade Gabriel was gone. Stands to reason he got the muscle to back up his mouth while he was inside.

He lets himself be lead home and with an armed escort like he hasn't killed more omnics than Nicky's had hot dinners and that compared to some bitchy gangbangers, those are basically terminators. It takes some grace on his part though and he's not exactly known for that quality.

He has to try really really hard not to embarrass himself when they walk into the kitchen door and Gabriel is met with the back of a blond head sitting at the table making small talk while his papí cooks and his mother watches them both while failing to do the accounting in the paper ledger open in front of him. He tries. It's a solid Army Effort any soldier would be proud of. But he's 9 months fucking pregnant and his fucking Alpha is in his kitchen with his parents and he can't actually stop himself from throwing himself on Jack. Pregnancy Brain is real and it has ruined his impulse control.

"If you're going to get much more physical, take it in another room," Mama shouts when Gabriel has been licking the insides of Jack's teeth for he doesn't know how long. Sometime after Jack got his hand up the front of Gabriel's shirt to say hi to the pup, definitely.

"Wow. I mean, I always thought pregnancy porn wasn't hot cuzza how it was always so staged and awkward but wow."

"And it's always a pleasure to see you as well, Nikito."

"Hola, Señor Alejandro. I just. Wow. Man. Is it hot in here?"

"The stove's on for the baleadas," Rafi says deadpan.

Gabriel snorts into his kissing and that doesn't ruin it because laughing with Jack is by far the best kind of making love to Jack but it does throw off the flow. He coughs and leans back enough that he's just sitting in Jack's lap now and not actually pinning him to the kitchen table like some sort of deranged gravid jungle sex cat. "Mm. Yeah."

"Yeah baleadas or yeah me?" Jack whispers.

Gabriel just shrugs but he doesn't get off Jack's lap. Let him interpret that however the hell he wants and if he chooses to take Gabriel resituating himself so that Jack's hardon grinds into the cleft of his ass, well, that's all about interpretation too. He encourages critical thinking in his troops, especially his 2IC.

"Yeah." Gabriel says again. He could always do this. He knew he could do it alone if he had to but now he doesn't have to. It's one less thing to worry about.

He exhales and feels like a layer of his skin has come off, one made of metal plating and bullets and fear instead of flesh and blood. He could always do what needed to be done and he knew that but he didn't _feel_ it, not really. But Jack's here, and his parents, and even Nicky and if Jael came back from wherever she's deployed it'd be perfect but as it stands, he has certainty in himself again for the first time since the test came back positive. He can do whatever is required and come out on top. He can. He lets his forehead drop to rest against Jack's temple and says it again. "Yeah."

 

 

 

Translations  
_No llorando, bebe. Papí está aquí. Duerme. Estás seguro. -_ Don’t cry, baby. Papa's here. Sleep. You're safe.

 _Despacito -_ Slowly

 _Te quiero -_ I love you

_niño - boy_

_qué es lo que se puede hacer? -_ but what can you do?

 _Verdad -_ Seriously

 _el triumfo -_ victory

 _Con tu Reyes familia es todo importante. Desde Santa Jessica de abajo -_ With you Reyes family it’s too important. From Saint Jessica on down

 _legendario -_ legendary

 _porque -_ because

 _verdad? -_ yeah? 

_una telanovella -_ a soap opera

 _Santa Jessica y Abuela Maria -_ Saint Jessica and Grandma Maria

 _creó tu no -_ I don't believe you.

 _se fucking lo que hasta. -_ I fucking know whats up.

 _Dios lo sabe. -_ God only knows.

 _Yo se. -_ I know.

 _Cariño -_  darling, sweetheart, only a male term

 _No jodás! -_ No shit!

 _En serio -_ Seriously.

 _luchadorito -_ little fighter, specifically a luchadoro wrestler, ridiculousness is implied

 _Pero -_ But

 _Puto -_ Bitch

 _Santa Jessica -_ Saint Jessica

 _Lo siento -_ I'm sorry

 _Se lo conoce. -_ It’s a given. 

_Eschucar con ambos orejas -_ Listen with both ears

 _Hola, Señor Alejandro -_ Hi, Mr. Alejandro

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES
> 
>   * About pregnancy in this ABO - yeah multpiles. Multiples are a thing. Not just a thing but the standard. Littermates (your twin, triplets, quads, whatever) is your ultimate partner prior to mating. Its a sacred bond of trust because evolutionarily your littermates protect the omega of the litter from unwanted mating and the littermates stand guard for alphas while they're mating their omegas. Betas get their pay off during childbirth, also mating/marriage, when littermates show up for childcare duties, protection, etc. Yall can thank suzukiblu for that one also. So having a single? Fucking DRASTIC. Omegas don't have singles, Period. Healthy Betas have singles when its a female Beta with a male Beta and their offspring is also a Beta - if even an Alpha or Omega is conceived, there's going to be at least twins although one of those twins may be a Beta. Single births are not a healthy thing if an Alpha or an Omega is in any way involved. 
>   * About mating - Can be involuntary, and that's super traumatic, but that's not long term. Long-term mating has to be mutual. You can't just mate an Omega and KEEP THEM without mutual biting and maintained biting. It happens and there's usually duress involved? But more often there's just a marriage if that shit's going down. It's very hard to fake a mating. If an Omega doesn't want it, their body's going to fuck shit up mating wise even if they're having heats and breeding like a champ. 
>   * FOOD! So, chamoyadas are these Mexican fruit ice things with chilli and mango and idk a whole bunch of crazy stuff you can get in pretty much anywhere there is a significant Latinx population but definitely. Baleadas are Honduran flour tortillas with cheese and beans in them kinda like gorditas or arepas. (Idk if Rafi made them way his grandma would have but he did make them for Ale when they were first dating because he fancies himself a haute cuisine and Ale just lets him do whatever he wants because he's stupid in love with that man. The baleadas came out delicious even though they're not at all traditional and people show up and eat so no one complains...Ok, Ale complains about all the people in his kitchen but only to Rafi and only afterwards when they're alone cleaning up and usually as a lead up to sex. Its their relationship dynamic. Shhh. Don't ask questions.) 
>   * While the Omnic Crisis is Fictional and takes place in a fictional future, Gabriel's parents would be ~teenagers/young adults now be effected by the geopolitics currently taking place (2018) regarding Tr*mp's Zero Tolerance Immigration Policy and how it's affecting real world latinx people living in the USA, particularly southern California. Ale is an American citizen born in Los Angeles of Mexican descent. Rafi is a Honduran immigrant who came to the US through improper channels under duress (because the term illegal immigrant is repulsive and I dont want to use it) and while they are legally married things are neither simple nor settled. There's a lot LOT more to it that affects Gabe's overall story and history. There's both truth and fiction around LA barrio/gangland culture around latinx men which is being used in a really destructive way which is something that seems implied by Reyes' storyline/Los Angeles location in the games. I wanted to subvert that some while also addressing it. And so? The Reyes family has you have it here. 
>   * GANGS! So, yeah,like I just said, there's an implication of gangs in LA with Gabriel Reyes and LA. But gangs in LA are COMPLICATED. Like, wow. Basically - the Sureños(all the southern Californian latinx gangs of both genders basically) are composed of Mexican, Salvadoran, Honduran, and Guatemalans primarily. Ale and Luis (Reyes' Mother and Grandfather) were involved in the 18th Street Gang and Rafi had connections to MS13 which is primarily Salvadoran but does have Honduran ties but that is a WHOLE DIFFERENT fic I have percolating. The Mexican Mafia is - as far as I can tell - really the overreaching organization that ties the Sureños together. When you hear about El Chapo? That's the Mexican Mafia tying together all the Sureños. Sorta like how Jeff Bezos owns all of the Amazon subsidiaries. It's all just business. (There're many reasons that I didn't bring in the Bloods and the Crips or any of the Asian gangs but mostly cuz its complicated and unnecessary - but they're out there in LA.) 
>   * There's more to this universe. There's hints to what's planned peppered easteregged in there. This is 100% an AU but its near-canon. 
>   * Yes, the fic has a massive running “Alexa play Despacito” joke. Nope, not sorry. 
>   * The series title is a Dumbo reference. In a few more fic you’ll see why. 
> 

> 
> If you liked it, please take a second to leave a comment. Us fic writers write for free and live for feedback. Also you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com) as well.


End file.
